1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distiller, and more particularly to comprise an air guiding means mounted between an upper lid and a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,623, issued to Loeffler, discloses a portable water distiller having an insulated container for raw water and a removable cover for the container wall. A condenser coil is provided in the cover along with a motor-driven fan, and inlet and outlet ports are provided about the periphery of the cover to allow cooling air to be drawn into the cover over the condenser and motor. An inlet tube connected to the condenser coil receives steam from the container generated by a heater connected to the container bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,344, issued to Glucksman, discloses a portable water distiller comprising a vaporization chamber containing an electric coil heating element, a finned tube condenser coil, and an electric fan motor for cooling the condenser coil's outer surface. In a preferred embodiment, the vaporization chamber includes an upper vertical tube having an open bottom and closed top communication with the condenser, and a raw water receptacle with its rim surrounding the tube at a distance and with its bottom near the bottom end of the tube. The receptacle of the portable water distiller is automatically kept full with water up to a predetermined level, and is readily removable from the distiller for cleaning of residue, the lower portion of the tube is similarly removable for access to the heating element. The condenser coil is designed to offer low flow resistance resulting in only a small over-pressure in the vaporization chamber thus affecting only a small depression of the water level therein.
However, neither Loeffler nor Glucksman discloses an air guiding means mounted between an upper lid and a main body in that cooling air, entering from air inlet, could be guided to an air outlet to flow fluently without reducing the heat dissipating effect. The present invention intends to provide an air guiding means to mitigates and overcome the above problem.